


Rude

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Top Will Graham, Will Graham being an asshole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Уилл решает всё-таки продолжить терапию.





	Rude

Ганнибал выгибается, когда Уилл входит в него, и протяжно стонет, сжимая руки в кулаки. В кабинете темно, по полу разбросаны листы бумаги, исписанные тонким почерком, разлито вино, рассыпаны карандаши и стеклянные осколки — все, что Уилл смахнул со столешницы, укладывая на нее Ганнибала животом вниз.

— Доктор Лектер, — шипит Уилл ему в ухо. — Вы же этого хотели, правильно? Чтобы вас оттрахали прямо во время сеанса. Вы хотели этого каждый раз, когда смотрели на меня, сидя в кресле напротив, ведь так?

Ганнибал что-то невнятно бормочет, уткнувшись лбом в предплечье.

— Не отвечайте.

Уилл вытаскивает из него свой член и входит снова — глубоко, до основания. Ганнибал щурит глаза и вскрикивает, чувствуя его внутри, невольно раздвигает ноги шире и получает звонкий шлепок по ягодице.

— Уилл…

Почему-то это смущает его так сильно, что кровь приливает к лицу.

— Мы никому не скажем, доктор Лектер.

Он кивает, сдавленно застонав. Подаётся назад насаживаясь на член Уилла, и, протянув руку, прижимает за бедро к себе. Уилл резко переворачивает его на спину, швырнув на жёсткую столешницу, наваливается сверху, целует, кусая губы, и входит снова. Берет в руку его член. Сжимает, поглаживая головку большим пальцем, и принимается надрачивать в такт собственным движениям.

Сегодняшний сеанс должен был стать первым после того, как Уилла выпустили из клиники. Должен был начаться в девятнадцать тридцать, потому что Уилл пришел точно вовремя — какой-то непривычно сдержанный, с гладко уложенными волосами, в новой рубашке, пахнущий чем-то приятно древесным, не похожим на его обычный лосьон после бритья. Сеанс должен был начаться — и закончиться через час, но что-то явно пошло не так.

Воздуха мало, потому что дыхание перехватывает. Каждое движение глубоко внутри тела, каждое прикосновение вызывает отклик — мелкую дрожь и короткие, яркие вспышки наслаждения; Уилл гладит его по животу, слегка надавливая на мышцы и не переставая ласкать рукой, замедляет темп, входя глубоко и выходя почти полностью, проводит ладонью по его груди и шее. Сжимает горло — и воздуха становится ещё меньше.

Ганнибал уже чувствует нарастающее внизу живота напряжение, когда вспышки удовольствия почти сливаются в одну, но из состояния эйфории его выводит внезапная и неожиданно громкая трель телефонного звонка.

Уилл смеётся, отпускает его член и прекращает двигаться, все ещё оставаясь внутри. Ганнибал открывает глаза и обиженно смотрит ему в лицо.

— Да, Джек, — совершенно спокойным, почти ледяным тоном отвечает Уилл. — Да, у Ганнибала. Подумал, что хочу продолжить терапию, — он подмигивает и прикладывает палец к губам. — А что с его телефоном? Не отвечает? Понятия не имею, почему.

Ганнибал фыркает, покосившись на пол, где среди вороха бумаг похоронен и его мобильный. Уилл тем временем закатывает глаза и вдруг произносит:

— Передать ему трубку?

Ганнибал протестующе трясет головой, но Уилл, мстительно улыбаясь, уже протягивает телефон.

— Доктор Лектер, — слышится голос Джека, и в этот момент Ганнибал изо всех сил стискивает зубы, потому что Уилл продолжает трахать его, вжимая в стол.

— Да… Джек, — Ганнибал упирается рукой Уиллу в живот, слабо пытаясь оттолкнуть — но Уилл даже не думает останавливаться.

— Мы ждём вас завтра в семь, доктор Лектер. Уилла тоже. У нас новое дело, и мне нужно, чтобы вы оба поработали как раньше, — говорит Джек.

— Я заставлю тебя кончить до того, как Джек положит трубку, — шепчет Уилл.

— В команде, — добавляет Джек.

Ганнибал давится стоном, когда Уилл ускоряет темп, и сжимает трубку так, что белеют костяшки пальцев.

— Да… Да, хорошо, — пытается сказать он, но вместо слов получается что-то невнятное.

— Доктор Лектер, — после небольшой паузы озадаченно произносит Джек. — С вами все в порядке? Вам нужна помощь?

На слове «помощь» Ганнибал кончает, выгнувшись на столе и уронив телефон на пол. Экран гаснет, моргнув напоследок, и динамик замолкает вместе с голосом Джека.

— Уилл, — говорит Ганнибал четвертью часа позже, уже полностью одетый и причесанный, сидя в кресле и закинув ногу на ногу. — Вы знаете, что поступили довольно грубо? Одно то, что вы передали мне трубку, вызывает негодование — причем весьма справедливое.

— Если вам кажется это грубым, можете попробовать меня съесть, — невозмутимо произносит Уилл, застегивая на манжетах рубашки маленькие пуговицы.

Ганнибал следит за его пальцами, невольно облизывает губы, и впервые грубость кажется ему… привлекательной.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фандомную битву для команды WTF Hannigram & Madancy 2018.


End file.
